Not The End
by Determined Artist
Summary: A one-shot, where T.K.O breaks in to a hospital to see someone.


T.K.O, a messy brown hair eight year-old was in the bushes was searching for something that his friend Dendy said.

_'To get to him, you must find the the planks of decaying wood nailed to the wall.'_

Going along the edge of the wall, he felt for the wood, but still ended up empty handed. Dang it! How could he not find it? How could he be able break out of so many cages, yet the one time he's trying to brake into something, like a stinkin villain, he fails harder then Boxbutt's robots?

"Agh!" he uttered.

Just as he was about to hold up his arms, his hand brushed something. Curious, he moved the plants out the way too see old wood that to be falling apart.

He cleared more plants and found a bunch of old crumbling wood nailed to the wall.

Ripping the wooden off he found the lumber was hiding a big square sized hole in wall. Big enough for him to slip through.

'_Apparently there was an air conditioning unit built, but later taken out after the unit became irreparable.'_

As he went through the hole, he peered side to side. No one to be seen. Good. He turn left and ran down the halls. He was about to make it to a cornner that lead, but stopped as two nurses walked down the other hall and passed him.

He poked his head into the other hall. Once sure, the nurses was far away and not coming back, he growled at himself for being resorting to hiding like a criminal, but how else was he supposed to close to him without everyone stopping him. It's not his fault that his impulses and temper were real bad, it was just who he was.

Weaving his way trough the obstacles of nurses, doctors, and cameras, he made to a hallway that doors. Pulling out a paper that Dendy gave him he read the number that Kappa wrote down. Another searching game. He crept down the numbers place next to the walls until he found his target. He went inside and closed the door.

There, he found him, K.O lying in his hospital bed with tubes and wires hooked up to his motion less body.

As T.K. O walked closer, could see his twin brother had bandages covering his body, but that wasn't what made his mouth gape. Despite his Brother's closed eyes and still body he looked drained and thin that it hard to believe this was the same kid that was so pure and filled with life and cheer. Everyone wasn't lying when they said K.O was in terrible shape.

He brought up a chair and sat next to his brother.

Moments ticked by. What should he do? What should he say? Could he hear him? Would he? He was about to loose little brother forever and he couldn't come up with at least something, anything to say?

"So, you're really in big trouble now, huh?" He finally asked his brother, but as predicted, gotten nothing.

He sighed. Peering away from from K.O and focusing on his legs. "Things aren't much you know? Boxbutts bots are not even attacking the bodega, Enid and Rad are moping around, you even got mom all depressed."

Again, his brother was silent. Bringing up their usually gets to K.O something at least.

Tears started to trickle down his cheeks, he let them drop. No one here to see nor he wasn't wearing any make up and even if they were; like he gave a corn cob now?

"Agh! Don't you see K.O? They need you..." He clenched eyes and curled his hand into fist. He should have never let K.O go to switched out that stupid puppy necklace for that cool purple flame one. Maybe then He'll wouldn't have to loose him? Letting out a snort he continued. "and I need you." As more tears started to flow, he place his hands on his face, covering eyes. "Life's no fun... without you here.."

He cried for bit, until he calmed himself down enough to the machines next him, but nothing of that from his brother.

He gave up. Taking out and off the purple flame necklace that Dendy found not far from were last his spend his waking seconds, from underneath his hooded shirt, he place the jewelry on K.O's chest before walking with his still watery and his head hung low. He was going to skin that street rat, Fink alive for what she's done to his family.

Just as he made in front of the door, a soft voice popped up.

"Wait T.K.O?"

T.K.O couldn't help, but to look back. Though there were brown eyes show tired, but opened focused on him, despite the concerned face, made tears flood out more. He for his brother grabbing him, and hugging him.

The two stayed that way for awhile, until T.K.O pushed them part.

"What took so long?!" He demanded.

"Huh?" His brother uttered with now a worried face as eyes darts away and on to other things.

"You're in hospital, K.O. You were in coma for a few months."

"What?"

"They were going to pill the plug if you didn't wake up."

"Gosh, sorry T.K.O. I didn't mean to make everyone worry about me." K.O said teetering on the verge of tears.

"Just don't let it happen again?" He asked.

"Right." His twin said shifting his face to a serious, determined one. "Oh, here?" K.O handed him the necklace. "You seem to left your birthday gift on me."

"I guess should go before anyone sees me?"

"Huh?" Oh, okay thanks."

T.K.O gave his sibling a soft smile before hearing his brother saying "I love you." and going out of the door


End file.
